My
by Inu-Baby
Summary: THe title is actually 'My Heart will Be taken away by the Breath of Your Love. But there was no room so yea... This is about how kagome didn't have enought money so she had to go to a strip club to make money. She quit school when she was 12. And has been
1. Default Chapter

My Heart Will Be Taken Away By the Breath of Your Love  
  
My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 15 years old. My hobby? Strip dancing. I go to the closest strip club that I can find. I don't strip for fun. I must raise money for my family. My grandfather is in a mental hospital thinking that he can see demons. My mother is really sick. The doctors say that she might have cancer but they needed more money if they wanted to find more about it. What a rip-off… And my brother Souta goes to school. I quit school when I was 12 and I've been strip dancing for 3 years now. My dad has been dead for almost 6 years now.  
  
My father died because of someone who worked for him was jealous of him. My father was the manager of this really large company and he would come home every day with a lot of money for me, Souta, Mama, and Grandpa. I missed him so much when he died. I know that he wanted me to be happy but I wasn't. I felt tears swelling in my eyes. I hadn't cried for years and now. Why do I cry now? Again? I tried to stop myself. But they wouldn't stop coming. I thought I had become strong but I was wrong. I'm still weak.  
  
"DAMN IT ALL!! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO LEAVE?! NOW MY LIFES A LIVING HELL!! And it's all because of you having to be killed by some bastard who's still working there. He still has your spot. I will avenge you, father," I said my voice going from loud to soft.  
  
"Kagome. You're up next, okay?" My friend, Shinaki, told me.  
  
"Okay," I said wiping the tears off my face. She didn't notice because she was putting her close back on. Shinaki was my only friend since I had left school. I wouldn't consider her my best friend cuz she could blow up at me and never say that she was sorry or anything… she was just a friend to keep me company.  
  
I never wanted to strip dance. I tried to find jobs but they refused to let me work there. So I came here. My mother didn't know because I lied and told her that I had gotten a really good job. But strip dancing wasn't good enough. I tried to serve as a maid in a rich person's home but I kept on screwing up. I had gotten a job at a McDonald's as my second job. I work midnight shifts. My mother also doesn't know about this.  
  
"KAGOME!! HELLO?! YOU'RE UP!!" Shinaki yelled in my ear.  
  
"Alright!! I'm going!! I'm going!!" I told her. Boy did she get on my nerves sometimes…  
  
After tonight I'm going to have enough money to go to school. I had been saving some money from my midnight hours to go to school. I had to stop and now I'm starting again. It's strange what life has planned for you.  
  
I got out to see the same amount as guys as I did yesterday. Maybe a little more than yesterday but who cares? Well, I don't. At least I get the money. That's all I'm here for. No sex, no nothing. Just stripping. That's all there is to this job. When I got out there, I saw two new guys. They looked different. They both had whit hair, but they didn't look old. They looked pretty young. One had a strange puffy white thing over his shoulder. The other had little cat like ears on top of his head. They had clothes from the Sengoku Period. I remember a picture I saw in a book from school a long time ago. They looked like demons. I gasped. They looked right at me. They had piercing amber eyes. I had never seen a demon before. I knew that they existed but I never knew that they would just come in public like this.  
  
After I had stripped I went back stage to change.  
  
~~##~~##~~ END ~~##~~##~~  
  
A/N: How'd you like that? I know it's short but next time I'll try to make it longer. This is a pretty old fic that I had. I just felt like posting it for no good reason at all. If it's good, then just let me know and I'll continue for you guys. I think this might get interesting if I do continue. So, just review or flame. Whichever you like to put up. I don't care. All I want are reviews. So please review for this poor girl.  
  
Disclaimer: ( insert here 


	2. To School We Go~!! With Fight's at Hand!...

My Heart Will Be Taken Away By the Breath of Your Love  
  
A/N: Thank you, everyone who reviewed!! I really appreciate it! Now for the second chapter!! Woohoo~ PS Sorry to keep you guys waiting but I didn't have my work with me when I went to North Carolina. So I couldn't type anything. so I'll try my hardest to update all my fics. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. And the worst part is. I have summer school. AND!! I also have swim practice. And I hate it. Cuz you go in the morning and the afternoon. And I'm tired of it!! And I also got burned!! I went to South Carolina. If you know Myrtle Beach. then yea. I went there. And I got burned. BAD!! And it hurts terribly! . OK. I'll shut up so you guys can read! REMEMBER!! R&R!!! Disclaimer: I don't own anyone so you no sue.  
  
Chapter 2: To school we go~! With Fights at Hand! "Souta! You're going to be late for school! Now hurry up!" I called. I was excited. I was finally going to go to school. But I had to disguise myself from people just incase they visited the strip club. I had my hair up and didn't have any makeup on. I put a necklace on that my father had given me. I was a lovely necklace. It had a gold chain and then in the middle was a crystal ball. It was the color of a topaz but a little lighter. But more pink to it. I loved it and I'll guard it with all my heart. "SOUTA!!!!!!! COME ON!!! YOU ARE LATE!!! AND ALSO MAKING ME LATE!!!! I'm leaving without you!! BYE!!" "KAGOME!!! Wait for me!!!"  
  
~~##~~##~~ SCHOOL ~~##~~##~~ "This is our new student, Kagome Higurashi. Please welcome her. Inuyasha, Kagome will sit next to you. I hope you don't mind." "Feh!" I guess that boy didn't like me. But boy was he a hottie. Wait, didn't he come to the strip club last night? *GASP* oh God. I hope he doesn't recognize me! AH! He's like. glaring at me. o.O. "*glare* what are you lookin' at?!" "Uh. heh. well, I uh. wanted to ask. what. uh. your. uh. name was! Heh heh heh. ^-^;. My name's Kagome Higurashi. I know you already know that but just a proper introduction. What's your name?" "And why should I tell you?" Boy was this guy stubborn. "Well, um. we could get to know each other better and then maybe we could be friends? So, how about it? Friends?" I pulled out my hand. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!! Kagome! "Feh! I refuse to be friends with stupid humans like yourself!" "*glare* FINE THEN! Be that way! I don't care!" the bell had rung right after I had said that. So, I decided to pack up and leave. And that's exactly what I did. I 'humphed' and turned right around. I had my eyes closed so I didn't know what was coming to me next. I ran into someone else. I opened my eyes abruptly seeing HIM again. "Get out of my way you bastard!" He pulled my arm towards him. "Get away from me you asshole! And let me go!" I looked up to see the most gorgeous face of all time. But the thing that scared me was his eyes. They showed no emotion yet it felt like you could drown in those eyes. "Oh! Uh. sorry. I didn't see you and I thought you were HIM over there. Please forgive me," I tried to turn away from him but he wouldn't let my arm go. "Um. excuse me, but could you let my arm go, please?" Strange, he wouldn't let go but he finally talked. "You are a filthy human. I, Sesshoumaru, do not want to be in the likes of your presence. Now, go." "Well, excuse me! If you're the one who didn't want to be next to me! Then why didn't you let go?! You're the one who made your own problem! And I don't want to deal with it or with you! Now, excuse me! I'll be off," I said walking off. I also walked off whispering, "Asshole, asshole, asshole, asshole, asshole," all the way to the door. I think he heard me because the second I stepped out of the door, there he was standing and glaring at me. "Move out of my way, asshole!" And I pushed him out of my way but got pushed into the wall. Hard. Things started to get black but I shook it off. I stood up quickly. "No one pushes me out of their way," he said. "You think you're all that, so cool, and think that you're so good looking. But one things for sure. YOU'RE NOT! Because all you are is a fucking asshole bastard. Got that? I hope you did cuz I'm not repeating it," the next thing took me way off guard. He had slapped me. My cheek hurted like shit! It was burning. I held back the tears coming to my eyes. My cheek was burning and he was going to pay for that. I was furious. One things for sure, I was going to kick his ass someday. And real soon. "Feh! You're pathetic. It's not like you can do anything to me," he said. "Well, let's see about that. I'll challenge you. On Saturday. At 9:00 am. We'll meet at Kakurezato Park. I hope you know where that is. You can bring any weapon you wish to use. Whoever wants to come may come. But they must not help him. Or else I'll pulverize you. Now, move out of my way so I can get to my next class. Thank you."  
  
~~##~~##~~ END OF SCHOOL ~~##~~##~~ "Hey, Souta! How was school?" I asked. "Great, as usual! And at lunch we almost had a food fight. But the teachers stopped us. It was great!" he said. "Hey, Souta?" "Yea, Sis?" "Well, on Saturday I have to go somewhere. But don't worry about it okay? Go to the hospital and tell mom that I went somewhere. And tell her that I finally went to school. Okay? Can you remember that?" "Yea, Sis. I can remember. Well, you better get ready then. Cuz tomorrow's Friday." "Well, I have a day left. So, I'm going to go buy some arrows. Now, you can go run along and play! Have fun!" "Bye, Sis!" I went to a store that was a very, very old store. This old lady worked there. Her name was Kaede. She was really friendly to me. I would work here some days too. But barely. She would make arrows for me for free. "Hello, Kaede! I've come to buy some arrows. But I'm thinking that you'll give them to me for free, right? But I won't take it cuz I'll BUY them." "I see. Well, I can't stop you. I just made the newest batch today. They are probably the best I've done so far." "Thanks, Kaede. I finally got enough money to go to school! I'm so happy! But the bad thing was, on my first day, I got in a fight with this bastard. And he beat the crap outta me. And now, he's going to pay for that." "Ahh. I see. Well, let me get the batch of newly arrows for you to take with you. I'll be right back." "Thanks, Kaede. I'll be going now! Bye!" "Take care!" I left to go home. And it was time for dinner and I hurried and went to go make dinner for Souta.  
  
~~$$~~$$~~ SATURDAY ~~$$~~$$~~ "So, you made it. I wouldn't think that you would actually make it. I thought you wouldn't have the guts to even come here. But you know. I could've been wrong. Okay, on with the battle. The rules are, 1. You can not kill the other person. 2. There are no boundaries. And I think that's it. Well, do you have anything to say before you lose?" "No, because I will not lose." "Alright. Suit yourself then. But first we have to introduce ourselves. My name is Kagome Higurashi." "Sesshoumaru." "Okay then. Let the battle begin." The battle started out pretty well. I was actually winning. I had took an arrow and shot it at his chest. But he dodged it and it got his arm instead. He had brought his sword, so I kept my distance. But he was quick. And he was a demon of course, so I could barely keep up with him. But I was a miko and I was not going to lose to some demon who I hated so much! And it would be a shame if I lost to him! Well, anyways, back to the fight, I tried to shoot him but he kept dodging it. But I saved the best arrows for last! So I shot one of my best arrows and I hit him! Lucky for him, those arrows don't kill anyone. Just paralyzes them. He got knocked into a tree with the arrow stuck in his chest. And the battle was over. "So, do you admit that you lost to me?" I asked, smiling. "Grrrrr. even though you did beat with that arrow, I could probably beat you with swords (I forgot what it was called you know. the sword fighting thingy. if you know then. please tell me. ^-^;)." "You know, you're very stubborn. Why can't you just admit defeat?" "Because I would never have lost to the likes of a human like you!" "Hm. let's think about this a little. If you would never lose to me then why did you?" "Grrrr. FEH!" "Geez, you are stubborn! Well, I best be on my way now. Oh, and the paralyses will wear off in about an hour or so. So why don't you get your friends to come over and help you? I'm sure they'll help." "Feh! I don't need help! And I don't need friends. Plus I don't have friends and I don't need them. Now leave me in peace, I can handle myself." "Well, let me take the arrow out first. If you don't take the arrow out then the paralyses will take longer to heal. Then you can do whatever you want." I pulled the arrow out. Even though I didn't want to, it wouldn't have been very nice. But that wouldn't be fair. Maybe he would just go to hell on his own. That would be nice. I was walking home when I noticed something. It had a tail, and it looked like a fox. It was injured pretty badly, so I decided to bring it home. I was doing my homework, when the little fox looking thing woke up. I had cleaned its wounds and put a bowl of fresh meat next to it. It walked up to me and tugged on my skirt. "Yes?" I asked. "Take me back." "What? What do you mean?" "I said, 'Take me back'. Take me back where you found me." I was taken aback when he said this. He was so small I didn't know if it could talk. And personally, I thought it was a fox. I didn't look at his face once. I don't know how I did that but I don't remember looking at his face. When I didn't answer if I would take him back he jumped in the air and yelled.  
  
~~%%~~%%~~ END ~~%%~~%%~~ A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! AN EVIL CLIFFHANGER!!! I don't know why I like cliffhangers but I do. They're fun. ^0^ Now please read and review!!! | ( - - this is supposed to be an arrow pointing down) V Now push the button! 


	3. Strange Classmates

My Heart will be Taken Away By The Breath of Your Love  
  
A/N: Sorry about the "STUPID" cliffhanger. I was just getting a little bored so I decided to do a cliffhanger and I was starting to get tired of typing so I decided to stop there for now. Well, here comes the third chapter for all of you who are still reading this bad author's stories. -.- ; Well, I'll shut up now and let you read the next chapter. R&R!!  
  
P.S. at least this chapter came out quicker than the other one, I think. And for those of you waiting for the other fics that I'm currently working on. I'm going to delay those until I finish this fic. Unless I get really bored and decide to write a different fic. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP!!  
  
P.S.S. I think I'll make Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha appear in this chapter. But I don't know. You'll just have to see.  
  
P.S.S.S. I think I'll also put Sango and Miroku in this too. And you'll have a surprise!! ^-^V  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone so you no sue.  
  
Chapter 3: Strange Classmates ~~@@~~@@~~ Flashback ~~@@~~@@~~ When I didn't answer if I would take him back he jumped in the air and yelled.  
  
~~@@~~@@~~ Flash-Forward ~~@@~~@@~~  
  
"FOX FIRE!"  
  
"AIEEEEEEE!" I screamed like a girl and ran out of the house. He kept chasing after me and I kept running. I ran to the place where I found him and I told him to stop.  
  
"Right here is the place where I found you. Now, please stop chasing me and yelling fox fire," I asked nicely  
  
"*sniff* grrrrr. Where are you demon?!" he yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about? There are barely any demons in that park," I told him. Suddenly, I heard some rustling behind a bush.  
  
"I'm here little fox." the demon called out from behind the bush. "Why don't you come here and get me you little pest?"  
  
"Why don't you come out from behind that bush so I can skin you?! Like you did with my father!" the little fox yelled.  
  
"Then, why don't you show your true identity. And I'll come out from behind the bush." The demon said.  
  
"Fine with me." Suddenly, the little fox demon went 'poof' and up, out of the clouds came a good looking guy, a little taller than me. He had orange hair, a cute fox tail and fox feet. He was wearing pants and a white shirt. He was absolutely gorgeous with that outfit on and his shirt was a little showy about his chest. He was a hotty!  
  
"And I thought that you were just a cute little fox," mumble, mumble.  
  
"Yea, well, everyone thinks I am. This is just a little disguise for me. It's actually a trick for my enemies, if you think about it, they also think that I'm just a cute little fox, so they don't expect much. Then, I transform when I'm fighting them to make a surprise attack. And they don't know it till I attack them. Pretty smart, huh?" he said.  
  
"Wow! That's so awesome! Are there other demons that you know?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I don't really know. I haven't met a lot of demons. But I did when I was younger. But now they're all dead. Some stupid fox hunter mistook them and shot them all. And their parents avenged them by killing him and the rest of his friends," he said, with a sad face.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sorry I even mentioned it," I told him.  
  
"That's all right. I'm okay. So, what's your name? My name's Shippo," Shippo said.  
  
"My name's Kagome Higurashi," I said.  
  
"Stop your chit chatting bastard, and fight me!!" the demon called out.  
  
"Come and get me, asshole!"  
  
"Grrrrr." the demon swipes at Shippo with his acid claws and barely misses him.  
  
"Whew, that was close. My turn!" Shippo yelled as he ran at the youkai and used his fox fire. "FOX FIRE!!!"  
  
"WAHHHHHH!!!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU LITTLE RUNT!!!!!" the demon screamed as he faded away into dust and ashes.  
  
"Well, come on Kagome. Let's get out of here. Can I stay at your place? I don't have anywhere else to sleep or stay. So can you loan me a room?"  
  
"Sure! Why not?"  
  
"Thanks, Kagome."  
  
"Well then, let's get to my place. It's getting late. And we have to go to school later on. And you have to come with me too. You're required to. So you have no choice."  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll go to school with you. Is it a bad place? I heard demons aren't allowed there."  
  
"Well, demons aren't allowed but they go anyway. But the teachers don't care because they'll get killed or they'll probably get injured really badly. So they just let the demons stay like a regular kid. But I'm new to the school too. So we'll just hang around together. I don't have very many friends because it is only my third day of school. So basically we'll both be new in town."  
  
"So, do you think you're mom will let me stay at your house?"  
  
"No," I said with sad eyes. Unfortunately, I tried to hide it with a smile, but he saw before I could hide it. "But I'm okay! Don't worry about me. My mom's just in the hospital. She has an unknown cancer. I try to earn money. But it's hard finding jobs around here when you haven't even graduated from college. So the only job I find was a strip dancing club in the afternoons and McDonald's in the midnight run. I don't get that much sleep, but I can manage. We're here."  
  
"Oh, wow! This is a really nice shrine you got here. Are you a miko? I heard mikos a really powerful."  
  
We went inside and I told him where his room was going to be. His room was right next to mine. I wanted his room next to mine because Souta's room was at the far end and I was getting kind of lonely over on my side. When Souta heard me open the door to Shippo's room, he immediately came out to see me.  
  
"Whoa! Kagome! You got a boyfriend at school already?! WOW!! You must really look good in their eyes or something. But I can't see what they see. I mean, how can anyone find you attractive? I mean that's practically impossi-omph," I cut him off by hitting him with my hand slightly.  
  
"Ouch! What'd you do that for?! That hurt! *sigh* oh well. So, who's your friend?" Souta asked.  
  
"Well, this is Shippo. He's a fox demon. Shippo, this is my ANNOYING little brother."  
  
"Wow! You're a demon?! That is so cool! Whoa! Is that a tail?! Can I touch it?! Wow! It's so soft! You are the coolest demon I have ever met. In fact, you're the only demon I've ever met. But you're probably the coolest of them all! Wow!! You're the best!"  
  
"Um. Thanks kid. Well, I'm sort of tired, so I'm going to bed! Good night everyone!"  
  
"Good night, Shippo!" Souta yelled as he ran back to his room.  
  
"Good night, Shippo."  
  
We all went to our own bedrooms and had a good night's sleep. Except for me. I had a dream. It was strange but it was of the future. I know it. It was going to happen but not so soon. Well, I least I thought it was.  
  
~~@@~~@@~~ DREAM ~~@@~~@@~~  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" I asked.  
  
"I can't tell you who I am. But I can tell you one thing. I'm here to kill you. You were not meant to be in this time," he said.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You must die. You will not take another person to hell. I must kill you."  
  
"Who are you?! And answer my question this time."  
  
"It is time for your death miko."  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"  
  
"I'm sorry.. Kikyou," he said. He took his gigantic sword like fang out (guess who this is! ^-^) and sla-!  
  
~~@@~~@@~~ END DREAM ~~@@~~@@~~  
  
(It was Friday so now it's the weekend)  
  
"KAGOME! Wake up! It was only a nightmare."  
  
I saw Shippo standing right above me with a worried look on his face. He was worried about a human even when he was a demon.  
  
"You were screaming. I thought that I should wake you up. And anyways, my ears were ringing," he said.  
  
"Thanks, I needed to get up anyway. Hey, Shippo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you check my clock to see what time it is?"  
  
"Sure, it's about 9:30am. Why?"  
  
"Well, because I have to go shopping for you. You need to get clothes for school and for regular days."  
  
"Alright, let's go then. I'll be waiting downstairs."  
  
"I'll be right down there Shippo. Oh! And my little brother will come with us too. He can't stay home by himself. I'll be there in a second." I came downstairs to see that Souta and Shippo were getting along quite well.  
  
"Come on, we've got lots to buy!" I said with a smile on my face. We walked to the bus and got on. In ten minutes we got there. We got off the bus and was right in front of the mall. It was huge! I couldn't wait to go shopping. I squealed with excitement and ran towards the door when I accidentally ran into someone.  
  
"Ah! Gomen Nasai!" I said bowing low. "I didn't mean to run into you like that." I looked up to see who I ran into and noticed it was Sesshoumaru.  
  
"YOU AGAIN?! Why did the gods bless me with this nightmare? *sigh* Well, I'm sorry I ran into you and I don't think I'll ever do it again."  
  
"That's good. Because I, Sesshoumaru, do not want to see the likes of you again. You are an annoying wench." His face was practically emotionless. Actually, it was emotionless. He had such deep amber eyes. His eyes were like glowing balls of amber light. They were so beautiful. O.O Where did that come from?! Damn. I'm getting to like this guy. That's not good! I won't admit that I like this guy! I also saw a girl next to him around his age, maybe younger. I'm thinking that he has a girlfriend so I wouldn't be able to go out with him anyways. And why would he want to go out with me? Wait, what did he just call me?  
  
"What did you call me?!" I asked, my temper rising at an unnatural speed.  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, will not repeat what I said before. You should have been listening with your own human ears."  
  
"*glare* Well, I hope you don't live much longer. I hope you die, rot and go to hell. It's where you belong."  
  
"Grrrrr, wench! You will pay for even talking back to me. You are lucky that I didn't just kill you on the spot."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't think so. I would rather die than see your ugly face!" I spat at him. I saw the anger in his eyes and I was enjoying how he got mad so easily.  
  
"Grrrrrr, you will pay for insulting me. Why don't we have another battle?"  
  
"Sorry, I have no time for the likes of you. So, don't bother me anymore. Oh! Look at the time. I must be leaving now. Sayonara. Sesshoumaru." Oh, how I would love to see the look in his face when I said that, but sadly I had to walk right past him. But it was worth all the world to see his face do just what I wanted him to do. I wanted him to be furious, just for the fun of it. But I did hear a growl coming from him and saying something that I didn't quite catch.  
  
Me and Shippo and my brother Souta finally finished our shopping and went home. It was a Sunday so the next day would be a school day. I set my alarm and went to bed as soon as I finished taking my shower.  
  
~~##~~##~~ MONDAY ~~##~~##~~  
  
*BEEP*  
  
"Damn alarm clock!" I yelled as I pushed the button down. As I looked at the clock it was 20 minutes before school started! OH MY GOD!! How in the seven hells did that happen?! I got up and dressed quickly and told Shippo to get up. Souta was all ready to go to school and I was the only one not ready. I discovered that Shippo had played with my alarm clock when the tour of my house was going on. He accidentally set a little less so now I'm here trying to change as quickly as possible. I finally got downstairs and I only had 5 minutes to get to school.  
  
"DAMN IT!!! Sorry, but we're going to be a little late. And we have to drop off Souta first," I told them.  
  
"Who ever said that we were going to be late?" Shippo asked. I looked at him like he was really crazy or something. But then it hit me like a ton of bricks. He was a demon! DUH! He has super speed, Kag! You dumb ass!  
  
"Well, you can take us I guess. If that's no problem with you, I mean," I told him this and he gladly obliged. We got to school just in time. With a few minutes to spare. I already called the office ahead of time that I was bringing in a friend of mine to stay at school all year round. So they already knew about it. It was only my fourth day of school when I heard, from another girl, that a new student was coming. It was a girl. They heard rumors about how she was expelled from schools because she beat up too many guys. It was almost time for school to start when Sesshoumaru came up to me and said something to me.  
  
"You will pay for even messing with me Higurashi. You will die a painful death. And maybe I'll even bring you back to life and give you another painful death. I'll do it as many times as I need to, until you get what you deserve," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Well, you sound all tough and mighty. Why don't your words turn to action and stop bragging about how you can beat me up when you actually can't. So I suggest you train your puny mind to not just say things that you can't actually do. And another thing, please just leave me be. I don't want to deal with you ever again. Until I can sense that you've gotten stronger. So why don't you go to your own desk. Ta-ta!" I really told him. And boy did that stump him. I was about to crack up when this girl with her group came up to me.  
  
"Hello, Kagome. I heard what happened yesterday at the mall from Rin. Are you trying to get us mad or something?" the leader of the group asked. I think her name was Hakami. She was the number one Sesshoumaru fan. At least that's what I heard from every other fan-girl that wanted to be just like her.  
  
"No, why?" that got her real mad or something.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are, dissing the great Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"I think I'm the only girl who doesn't like him," I told her.  
  
"Ooooo! I'll get you!" She attacked me, but I dodged easily. Maybe a little too easily. Oh well.  
  
"I think you should also train before you attack someone at a definitely higher level than you are," I said, leaving her in the ground where I dodged her attack. I ran into this guy that wasn't really paying attention. Geez, I really don't pay attention either.  
  
"Gomen nasai," I said. I looked up and I saw a rather cute looking guy. He had a bunch of earrings and then he had a little pony tail, a glove looking thing over his right hand, and a staff with purplish looking robes to go with is. Even though he had to wear school clothing, I guess he didn't want to. He did look like a monk though.  
  
"No, allow me to apologize, my dear lady. I don't think we've ever met before. My name is Miroku Hitomi. What might yours be?" he said.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"That's a lovely name, Kagome."  
  
"Why, thank y-," I didn't finish because I felt something on my butt. I suddenly figured out what it was and I smacked Miroku's face. "Don't ever touch my butt again!" You could see that he had a bluish-purple color inside a red rimmed hand mark. He was holding it a while, until I noticed that I hit him a little too hard.  
  
"Ohmigod. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard! Are you okay? It's just that, my anger took a little too much control of me. Wait, are you new?" I asked.  
  
"It's okay and yes. I am new. I just moved here with my girlfriend," he said.  
  
"Wow, that's cool," I said, just before the bell rang. Meaning that I had to go sit down. "Well, let's talk again later Miroku, just don't touch my butt!"  
  
"Class, we have a lot of new students today. We'll introduce them one by one. Sango, will you please come in?" A pretty girl came in with long black hair up to her waist, tied in a ponytail.  
  
"Hello, my name is Sango Fusuke."  
  
"Thank you, Sango. You can go sit next to Kagome Higurashi. Now, Miroku, why don't you come down and introduce yourself."  
  
"Hello, my name is Miroku Hitomi."  
  
"Okay, Miroku, you know where to sit. Next we have Kikyou and her twin brother Naraku."  
  
"My name is Kikyou," she had the most monotonous voice ever and she had a cold face.  
  
"My name is Naraku," he said winking at me. UGH! What the heck?! That's just gross!  
  
"Okay, Naraku. You can go sit behind Kagome. And Kikyou, you can sit next to Inuyasha." Oh, great. Now he's sitting next to me the whole year. "Shippo, come on down."  
  
"Um, hi. My name's Shippo."  
  
"Thank you, Shippo. You may sit on the other side of Kagome." Well, at least I won't have him following me all year.  
  
"Oh! Kagome, I hope you don't mind, since Naraku and Shippo have the same schedule as you, I was hoping that they could shadow you around to their classes. Thanks, Kagome." Oh great. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, he has to shadow me. This is just super. At least Shippo's following me.  
  
It was about half way through the day, and lunch time too. I asked Sango and Miroku to sit next to me at lunch. We were in the middle of a conversation when Naraku came along and asked to sit with me. Well, of course not!  
  
"Sure, why not?" I just had to say that didn't I?  
  
"Thanks, I didn't have any where else to sit."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"Hey, Kagome," Shippo finally came from his lunch line. As I saw his tray, my eyes flew open like big dishes. He had the most food I have ever seen in my life on his one little tray. It was the size of his body! Well, I can't blame him. he hasn't eaten in a while.  
  
"Hey, Shippo? Is that enough food you got there?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Heh ^-^; well, I'm a little hungry. I haven't eaten in about 4 days. Even though Kagome offered food, I didn't want to eat, after what happened."  
  
Sango and I became best friends from the moment we saw each other. She also told me that she was going out with Miroku. She had been since 3 years ago in a lot of different schools. I almost choked after she told me that.  
  
"He told me that you slapped him. Hard. He said it hurt like heck," Sango told me.  
  
"I really didn't mean to hit him that hard. It's just that, I haven't hit anyone for a pretty long time, and a whole bunch of people are getting me pissed off."  
  
"Well, I guess that's a good reason. Hey, did you hear that Inuyasha asked Kikyou out?"  
  
"Really? I never knew. Well, it doesn't matter to me. I hate Inuyasha, anyways. So, I don't really care."  
  
"Oh, well she said yes, if you wanted to know that part. But I think you don't really care. But just in case." I was in my last class when Inuyasha came up to me.  
  
"Hey, Kikyou. What's up?"  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"Kikyou? What's wrong? Did I do anything wrong?"  
  
"No, because I'm not Kikyou. Kikyou, for your information, is not in this class. She never was and never will be. So, don't even think for a second that I'm her, cuz I'm not," I was sort of pissed at the fact that someone called me Kikyou. Someone actually mistook me for Kikyou. Well, it is the first day that she's here. So, I better let them get used to the fact that I'm not her and that we are totally different.  
  
"Sorry, I thought that you were Kikyou. But you could never measure up to her. You're too stupid, weak, and definitely not pretty looking." Boy did that get me mad. And nobody had ever said that I was ugly, except for my worst enemies, but that was few.  
  
"Well, at least I'm not a slut!" I said. It looked like he was a little pissed now.  
  
"Kikyou is not a slut! You're the slut! You're a fucking strip dancer! And you probably want sex on a silver platter too!"  
  
"That is none of your fucking business!!" I said, not noticing the tears fall down my face.  
  
"H-h-hey, u-uh, d-don't c-c-cry!" he said stuttering.  
  
"Huh?" I had just noticed the tears and turned around quickly to run out of the classroom when the teacher just came in. Shippo had followed me because he was worried. He stepped right in front of me and I gladly ran to his warm embrace.  
  
"Shhhh, it's going to be alright, dry your tears and tell me what happened. I help you the best I can," Shippo said, comforting me.  
  
"This stupid boy said-," I couldn't finish cuz I saw a demon behind Shippo.  
  
"You shouldn't make pretty girls cry."  
  
~~$$~~$$~~ END ~~$$~~$$~~  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHA!! It's a MAJOR cliffhanger!! You guys can guess what it is. And you guys have to vote on who you want for the pairings! And please review!! This took pretty long too. Sorry to all you people who wait so long. it's just that I'm starting school, and I've had a whole bunch of tests and stuff. So, I'm trying my best to do this as fast as possible. And this chapter wasn't supposed to be this long. I just couldn't stop writing. It was supposed to stop at where the teacher tells Kagome that Naraku would be shadowing her. But it was all too exciting that I couldn't stop writing. Oh well, R&R!! PLEASE!!! POR FAVOR!! ONEGAI!!! Thank you if you do. ^-^ I'm going to go do homework now. 


	4. BIGGY FLASHY

My Heart Will Be Taken Away By the Breath of Your Love  
  
By: Inu-Baby  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't put this up sooner!! I'm sorry for all those who waited. So here it is. I'll stop talking so you can read. Please R&R for me. even though you won't review because it takes me so long to update. but since I have no time and yea. so here you go!! ^-^'  
  
P.S. I decided to make this Sess/Kag unless you guys really want Inu/Kag. Then I might put an alternative thing.  
  
P.S.S. More Sango and Miroku!!!  
  
P.S.S.S. Sesshoumaru is not the ruler of the Western Lands, cuz obviously there isn't any Western Lands. Anymore.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own, so you no sue.  
  
Chapter 5: BIGGY FLASHY!  
  
~~##~~##~~ FLASHBACK ~~##~~##~~  
  
"Alright, thanks anyways. Wait, but did you here what happened to Shippo and Kouga? They got detention for a week everyday after school. They say that they were fighting over Kagome! OoOoOoOoOoOo~ that is so romantic! I wish that would happen to me! But I already have a boyfriend. *sigh* Oh well, just thinking that you should know! Bye, Inuyasha!" Sango said, waving to Inuyasha, definitely in a good mood.  
  
~~##~~##~~ FLASHFORWARD ~~##~~##~~  
  
Sango had gone towards her favorite ice cream shop, when she felt something on her butt. More like a certain hand. and a certain person. she wasn't so happy at being felt up, so she turned around and, knowing that it was definitely Miroku, smacked him with her purse which was obviously full of bricks. (A/N: well, it felt like it. they weren't actually full of bricks.)  
  
*SmAcK*  
  
"You deserved that, you lecher!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Um. Sango, may I ask who you're talking to?" Miroku asked from BEHIND her.  
  
"Uh-oh. If that wasn't you, then, who was it?" Sango, bent down to look at the face of the person she'd just hit in the head. It was a boy from one of her classes. Hm. now what was his name again? Ah yes, Ginta. One of Kouga's friends. She didn't know he had the hotts for her. Oh well, might as well apologize. And anyways. why was he trying to feel her up?!  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you like that! Are you alright?" Sango asked, worriedly.  
  
"Yea, just a little woozy from the hit. I'm sorry I scared you like that. My hand just knocked into your. *ahem* butt.," he replied.  
  
"It's alright." She smiled.  
  
"IT'S ALRIGHT?! IT'S ALRIGHT?!" Miroku said, while gaining volume. "HE HIT YOUR BUTT!!! THAT'S NOT ALRIGHT!!!" (A/N: I know Miroku isn't the one to yell, but he would be sort of ticked.)  
  
"But YOU do it ALL the time." Sango accused.  
  
"SO?! I'm your BOYFRIEND!"  
  
"Well, maybe you should stop being so jealous." Sango replied coolly.  
  
"JEALOUS?! Me?! JEALOUS?! *Ahem* Yea right, I would never be jealous. Let's go Sango. We must get you straight home after you eat your ice cream. So let's go." Miroku said, getting a little bit calmer. 'I can't believe I'm jealous! Hmph! It's not like she'll go with him and leave me in the dirt. At least I don't think so.'  
  
"Alright, alright. Let's go. Well, I have to go now. Miroku's a little jealous. So you don't want to get him any grumpier. Well, bye!! See you later, Ginta!" Sango said, while waving.  
  
~~@@~~@@~~ Kagome's POV ~~@@~~@@~~@@  
  
"GET OFF OF ME, YOU STUPID PERVERTED BABOON!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs so I could make him deaf.  
  
"Shut up!" *SMACK* he had bitch-slapped her (A/N: that's when someone back- hands you. I think). It hurt. A lot. I didn't know whether to cry or kick him where it really hurts and just make a run for it. I decided to do both. When I didn't move, he started to make butterfly kisses up my neck and towards my lips. I decided that it would be a great time to put the plan in action, until I realized that I'd been paralyzed because of his presence and miasma (A/N:. it doesn't sound right.). But then I heard it. A faint shouting noise just outside the door. I didn't know who it was, but I was pretty sure they were here to save me. OH MY GOD!!! WHAT IS NARAKU DOING?!  
  
"Very nice body for a wench like you. I'm surprised at how well you're developed." I smacked him for pulling my shirt off, well, more like ripping it off.  
  
"BITCH!!!" He hissed. But before he could do anything else, the door blasted open.  
  
~~$$~~$$~~ Sesshoumaru (A/N: It's author's POV) ~~$$~~$$~~  
  
He shuddered, not from being cold, but from having a bad feeling. He didn't know what he was doing until he'd started running. He'd left Rin with his stupid retainer, Jaken. (A/N: WAHAHAHA!! STUPID!!! I totally agree!) Sesshoumaru ran like there was no tomorrow and came face to face with a humongous castle. He was about to go in but got stopped by Naraku's little family.  
  
"Move out of my way, you lowly demons." He said with no emotion showing in his voice or eyes.  
  
"Ha! Do you think that I'd move for you?" the one with feather in her hair said, coming closer to him. "But you do look like you need someone in your life," she said seductively while her hands went over his body, feeling his muscles. (A/N: Woohoo~ Muscles!)  
  
"Don't touch me, bitch," he bit out.  
  
"And why not? It's not like you don't like it, so why tell me to stop?" She replied, purring.  
  
"I suggest you get out of my way right now, or you will die."  
  
"Ooooo, I'm scared," she answered in a mocking voice. But before she could do anything else, Sesshoumaru had her hanging by her neck and squeezing the life out of her. "Alright, alright," she managed to say. "It was just a joke." She said and he dropped her.  
  
"I do not have time for jokes. Now stand aside."  
  
"Okay, but Naraku won't be so happy."  
  
"Did you just say 'Naraku'?" he asked with his anger growing inside.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"Nothing, now move."  
  
"As you wish, Oh Great One." She said in a mocking voice. She stepped aside to let him pass. He left quickly to follow the strong desire to help that someone, which he did not know who. But the strange thing was, he was getting angrier by the second. It was like Naraku had something that was his. Like before.  
  
~~**~~**~~ FLASHBACK ~~**~~**~~  
  
"Mommy, mommy, look what I found! Isn't it pretty? It's for you!" a little Sesshoumaru exclaimed, with a flower in his hand.  
  
"Yes, it's lovely, Sesshoumaru. Why don't you go play with your friends?" his mother said, taking the flower. She was beautiful. She had white hair framing her face. She had golden eyes and stripes with a crescent moon on her forehead. She was more than beautiful. She was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"But why? I want to stay with you." The little Sesshoumaru whined.  
  
"Well, don't you want to find yourself a mate?" His mother asked sweetly.  
  
"EWWWW~!!!" Sesshoumaru squealed. "But mommy~! I don't want to!! I have you! I don't need a mate!!" His mother chuckled and was about to speak when the door blasted open. The dust was too thick to see who the person or demon was, but the scent was awful. They both were on their guard if it was something that would endanger them.  
  
"Ahh~, it's good to be back again." A deep voice said.  
  
"Naraku.," Sesshoumaru's mom whispered.*  
  
"So, you do remember me, Hinako."  
  
"How could I forget? The man, or should I say, a man possessed by demons, who killed my father."  
  
"Ah, yes. I remember." He said, while walking closer.  
  
"Hm. this IS your palace** now, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is. And I want you out." Hinako said, growling. Sesshoumaru growled when he heard his mother.  
  
"Ah~, this must be the young Lord." Naraku said, coming closer.  
  
"Don't touch him!" She hissed, blocking Naraku's way.  
  
"Hmph," he said, backing away. "All I wanted to do was to kill you (A/N: that's ALL?!) and take the throne. But, I could give you the option of being my mate."  
  
"NEVER!" Hinako yelled. Sesshoumaru winced at his mother's loud voice.  
  
"Fine then, it's your choice. You will not be spared." With that said, he disappeared. Only to reappear right next to her.  
  
"*GASP!!!* H-how. tha-that's. IMPOSSIBLE!!" Sesshoumaru saw this and knew it was impossible! He didn't even think his father, the Great Taiyoukai could go THAT fast! And his father was one of fastest youkais in the world! This was not foreboding well for him and his mother. Especially his mother.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Not quick enough!" Naraku taunted, when she missed hitting him.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" She tried to hit him, but she missed. Again. Sesshoumaru wanted to help. Needed to help. He couldn't stand and watch his mother get beat up by Naraku. But, how? How could he, Sesshoumaru, beat Naraku? If his father were here, he would have killed Naraku with one snap. Hm. thinking of which, where was he? He should have heard mother yelling. Right after Sesshoumaru's thoughts turned to wondering where his father was, Naraku answered his question, as if he was reading Sesshoumaru's mind.  
  
"Hm. where is your lover? Your hero? Do you know why, the great taiyoukai, Inutaisho, has not come to your rescue? Well, let me tell you. He has fallen Hinako. The great taiyoukai, Inutaisho, has fallen!! He will never come to you again! He has no need for you!" Naraku laughed. An evil gruesome laugh.  
  
"*Glare* What do you mean?" Hinako hissed, acid dripping from word to word.  
  
"Kukuku! You know exactly of what I am talking of." He circled around her like a hawk.  
  
"No. I don't. Now, tell me!" She charged at him, and missing her target, again.  
  
"Kukuku~! Let me tell you, since you ARE going to die anyways." He cackled.  
  
"Shut up, and get on with it. I don't have patience with bastards like you."  
  
"Ah~, yes, you were always the impatient one. Well, I'd thought it'd be fun to send the GREAT~ Inutaisho a.. present. I thought he'd like it. I picked her out myself. Personally, I thought of keeping her myself, but, such a wonderful, beautiful woman. I knew I had to give him this one."  
  
"Grrrr. that's not TRUE! He wouldn't DARE do such a thing!" But she was already doubting herself.  
  
"Or would he? Are you sure you weren't just his concubine? Or maybe to carry the heir because he needed the heir to be a pure-bred?" Naraku was interrupted by a small voice, like a knife trying to pierce glass.  
  
"Don't call my mommy a concubine!" he yelled, getting into a fighting stance. (A/N: AWWW~ I can just imagine!! Hm. maybe I should draw this scene. oh well~! So~ cute! ^__^)  
  
"NO! Sesshoumaru! Don't!" His mother pleaded. "I don't want to loose you. Now, please, stay out of this battle. It's my battle. I have to beat Naraku alone."  
  
"Beat me? You?! Kukuku. that's a joke!"  
  
"Don't say that! She can beat you! I know it!" the little Sesshoumaru cried.  
  
"Shut up, mangy brat! *SMACK*," he smacked him. Hard. Sesshoumaru was knocked out.  
  
"Don't touch him!" she screeched.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? He was becoming a nuisance to me."  
  
"Naraku, don't bring my son into this. Your battle is with me."  
  
"Don't you want to hear the rest of the story before you fall to hell?"  
  
"No," she spat out. "I don't want to hear anymore of your lies."  
  
"Oh well, you're just missing out on the truth. But let me tell you one thing. Inutaisho. He doesn't love you. He never did. And never will." He knew after he said this, that she had cracked. He could take her out easier now.  
  
"No. no! NO! It isn't true!" But she knew that it was. Her eyes started to glaze over. Sesshoumaru woke up to his mother's yelling. He heard them talking when he was asleep, but he couldn't believe it. How could his father not love his mother? Did that mean he didn't love Sesshoumaru? They were such a perfect family. He didn't understand. why? How? It just didn't make any sense. He loved her before. didn't he? Then it clicked. No. His father hadn't loved his mother. He had just used her to get. him. An heir. That's all he was. A stupid heir that no one would love. But he did have a little respect for him. a little.  
  
While Sesshoumaru was thinking his little thoughts, Naraku and his mother were each other. They took a break, well. technically, it was only his mother that needed a break but it's still a break. They were quite a distance from each other. Hinako puffing, and Naraku with only a couple of scratches, which Hinako had been lucky to get at him.  
  
"Hmph. I'm finished playing this stupid game. Let's end it now, so I won't have to waste anymore of my time." Hinako swallowed big gulps of air. Trying to hide her surprise. She knew that she had to give all her strength in this one move that her mother had taught her. She knew it would kill her, but she had to do it.  
  
"Naraku, I'm going to kill you once and for all. Now, Sesshoumaru, stand back. I don't want you to get hurt." Hinako said, already starting to get her body ready for the spell. Sesshoumaru nodded, backing off, noticing the tone in her voice was more serious than he had ever heard.  
  
"Kukuku! You can't! There is no way that you can beat me. Not in your condition. And you can stop that annoying chanting." Naraku said, noticing that Hinako had started chanting a spell, but didn't think too much on it.  
  
"This is the day when you, Naraku, will fall." And with that said, she threw her hands up in the air, expecting something to fall down.  
  
"HA! Do you think that the rain will fall and kill me?! This is ridiculous!" Naraku, of course, knew that this wasn't going to just some simple rain. He had heard her speak. It was in an old Chinese dialogue. He'd never heard the spell but he knew it was fatal.  
  
"Now, Naraku! Feel my WRATH!!" As soon as those words were said, a shining light came down from the heavens. Consuming both Naraku and Hinako.  
  
"MOMMY!!! NOOOO!!! Don't!!!" Sesshoumaru yelled. His mother looked back. Tears in her eyes. He knew he would never be able to see her again. The last time. Tears overwhelming his eyes. He couldn't hold them any longer. He started crying.  
  
She disappeared from his vision after a while and the shiny orb that consumed his mother and Naraku were gone. But he heard her. He heard her voice.  
  
"Be well, my son. Don't be rash. I want you to be safe. Please. And one more thing. Love. Look for her. The one you love. For me. I love you Sesshoumaru. And. Good-bye."  
  
"I love you too mommy."  
  
~~##~~##~~ END! ~~##~~##  
  
*In my story, Naraku is immortal. Well, sort of. I mean. he uses his demons for immortality. That's why he's still the same young person. And he never knew Kikyou until he got "adopted". And since he acts like Kikyou and sort of look alike, they like to be called twins. Hm. I like to think of it as more of an evil alike thingy that they have in common. But you know. just use your imagination.  
  
**The flashback is when Sesshoumaru is at his mom's palace because she was visiting her friends and Sesshoumaru wanted to come with her.  
  
A/N: Wow. well, that was depressing. but sorry this took SO long to put up. but I was a little busy. I've been moving around the states and stuff like that. soooo~ the next update might be a while too. sorry. :D but I promise it'll be good! ^-^ thanks if you do read and review! Oh! And if you have any questions, just review and ask!! 


End file.
